


joker raises a kid

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Return of the Joker, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: au where joker junior is Actually In Lego Batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: this is fr u matt u Gay





	joker raises a kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discranola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discranola/gifts).



Joker never thought he'd have to deal with a child. The only kid he was used to was Dick, and that was from the multiple visits to Bruce's mansion where he'd sit awkwardly in the entrance hall while the small boy tried to keep him company.

 

Yet, here he was. A small child around Dick’s age sat before him, grinning menacingly. It was almost unnerving how much this kid looked like him, minus the coat. Joker sighed, pinching his nose.  

 

“Look, why are you here? And why are you modelin’ yourself after me?” He gave the boy a look, frowning.

 

“Simple! You’re my role model.”

 

Joker blinked several times, then clasped his hands together.

 

“Me?! But what about all the cool superheroes and stuff-”

 

“Boooooooring! They’re all boring. Plus, can you even see me as Robin or … Superboy? Whatever? Totally boring. Joker’s cooler.”

  
  
Joker squinted.

 

“Are ya saying Batman’s not cool? ‘Cause let me tell you, he’s pretty cool.”

 

“All he does is brag about his abs and jump around. That’s not cool.”

 

“What if I start bragging about mine?”

 

“You don’t have any.”

 

Joker wiped an imagined tear. “Yeah, I know..” He trailed off, sighing deeply and earning an annoyed groan from JJ.

 

“Listen, just let me live with you for a little bit. Just a little.”

  
  
“Yeah okay fine.”

 

JJ clapped his hands together.

 

“Great!”


End file.
